


Now You're Cookin' with Fire

by PurrfecktlySinful



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Papby, Rubbing, Sickness, intense close contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfecktlySinful/pseuds/PurrfecktlySinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus needs to improve his cooking skills and Sans has an idea of exactly who to ask for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undertailsoulsex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertailsoulsex/gifts).



> A gift for a good friend on her special day. Here you go, Soul. Heard you like you some papby. Hope this meets your expectaions. (^_^)
> 
> As always, thank you and enjoy!
> 
> [MY TUMBLR IS HERE](http://purrfecktlysinful.tumblr.com)  
> Again big thanks to the following for editing help, word suggestons, encouragement, etc:
> 
>  **Undertailsoulsex** ([Tumblr](http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com)/[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/undertailsoulsex/pseuds/undertailsoulsex))  
>  **Psycho4sans** ([Tumblr](http://psycho4sans.tumblr.com)/[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho4sans/pseuds/psycho4sans))  
>  **Eiznel24** ([Tumblr](http://eiznel.tumblr.com)/[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiznel24/pseuds/Eiznel24))  
>  **Soloshikigami** ([Tumblr](http://soloshikigami.tumblr.com)/[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami))
> 
> These people all write EXCELLENT fics. (you should be reading their stuff first...great stories)

The whole thing was Sans' idea. 

Papyrus resisted. He really did try. He had called Undyne first to see if she could help.

“Oh geez, Papyrus! You didn’t get in? Thats ridiculous! Want me to go over there and teach those punks they messed with the wrong skeleton!?” Papyrus knew better than to disregard the mock threat. Undyne could be quite protective of her friends.

“NO, NO, UNDYNE! I’M FINE, REALLY. I WAS WONDERING IF YOU MIGHT WANT TO PICK OUR COOKING LESSONS BACK UP? MAYBE IF I PRACTICED MORE…”

“Man, I would love to,” Undyne began, and Papyrus visibly brightened, “but Asgore has me busy as hell with managing human-monster relations shit and royal security… I just don’t have the time.” 

“OH. THAT’S OK, UNDYNE. I UNDERSTAND.” Papyrus tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He could hear the sincere regret in Undyne’s tone and it wasn’t her fault that she had become busier than ever after coming to the surface. 

Papyrus hung up the phone with a sigh.

“welp, how’d it go?” Sans asked from the kitchen door.

“SHE’S BUSY.”

“listen, Pap. i know how you feel. But i can see how much this means to you and honestly i don’t think it could hurt.”

“IS MY COOKING REALLY THAT BAD?” Papyrus asked, staring despondently at the screen of his phone.

Papyrus heard a barely audible pop and suddenly Sans was next to him, his arm on one shoulder and staring up at him, his face full of concern.

“hey. no. bro… humans just have different tastes, that’s all.”

“I THOUGHT THE POINT OF A COOKING SCHOOL WAS TO TEACH YOU HOW TO COOK!” The frustration made Papyrus’ voice louder than usual, even for him.

“well, this one’s a little different. they want you to know some stuff going in…”

“I DO KNOW SOME STUFF. THAT’S WHY THEY HAD ME COME IN, SO THEY COULD TRY MY COOKING! I EVEN TOOK MY BEST BATCH OF SPAGHETTI.”

“what can i say, bro? your unique brand of cooking must be too much for them.” Sans shrugged.

“IT WAS KIND OF ODD WHEN THEY TURNED THAT FUNNY SHADE OF GREEN. I DIDN’T THINK HUMANS COULD DO THAT.”

“see? you just have to adjust to keep humans in mind when you cook now. you know what they say… When in Rome…”

“WHAT’S A ROME?”

“not a clue. just heard the phrase from somewhere or other. that’s not the point. anyways, are you willing to consider my suggestion, now?”

“I DON’T KNOW.”

“listen, Papyrus, Grillbz is a good guy. He runs a place not too far from here and gets tons of customers, both human and monster. If anyone can teach you how to cook well enough to get into that college it’s him.”

Papyrus had to admit it. Whenever Sans made a suggestion about something like this, he usually had a point.

“ALL RIGHT, SANS.” Papyrus sighed. “I’LL GIVE IT A TRY.””

“there ya go! trust me Pap, you’ll love Grillby once you’ve had the chance to WARM UP to him.” 

Papyrus screeched in mock-dismay at the pun and gave Sans a shove.

Sans was right. Papyrus wished he could say he was surprised.

The arrangements were made quickly and efficiently, a surprising thing considering his brother’s usual lack of initiative, and the next day Papyrus found himself arriving at Grillby’s with his brother for their first lesson.

It was surprising how small and cozy the place was. The building they had entered, seemed so much larger after all, and Papyrus wonder where all the space went. As they entered, he could hear the murmur of pleasant mealtime conversations humming in subtle harmony to the music that flowed from the jukebox in one corner. Tables dotted the center floor space and booths lined the walls, providing more private and comfortable seating to those who wished to have it. Papyrus could smell the pleasant scent of a variety of foods wafting from the door to the kitchens behind the long mahogany bar that ran along the right hand side of the room.

“IT’S… LESS GREASY THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE.” Papyrus said.

“well, yeah. no one had much when we were Underground, Pap. Grillby was just doing the best he could at the time with what he could get.” Sans shrugged, tipping a confidential wink at his brother “oh, and try not to let him hear you say that, ok?”

Papyrus flushed a bit, feeling a little chagrined at the gentle correction from his brother. He supposed he had been a bit… judge-ey, perhaps. Well, there was no time like the present to improve his attitude! It took a truly great monster to admit being wrong and make the appropriate corrections. He was, after all, very great.

“heya, Grillbz!” Sans called out, sauntering up to the bar with Papyrus following close behind.

Papyrus would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed.

The very image of efficiency and precision, Grillby moved smoothly and seamlessly between his tasks behind the bar. Mixing a drink here, rinsing a glass there, serving food and clearing dishes, all with an effortless grace that seemed contradictory to the busy state of the restaurant. Despite the flurry of tasks at hand, the fire elemental was ever the attentive host, giving each patron his undivided attention. He listened closely, engaging each one in pleasant conversation, crackling with laughter where expected, bantering or commiserating as the need arose. 

On hearing the greeting, Grillby looked up from a drink he had just finished mixing and nodded silently, making a subtle gesture toward the doorway behind him. Sans waved to acknowledge he got the message and led Papyrus around the bar and through the door into the kitchen. 

While passing through the kitchen with his brother, Papyrus had only the loud impression of barely contained and controlled chaos. Grill and prep cooks bustled from station to station, chopping, mixing, seasoning and cooking a variety of meals and dishes to match the orders that Grillby sent back to them. The clatter of tableware and pans being washed up in the dish room added to the cacophony of noise that was a distinct and jarring contrast the the relaxed atmosphere of the dining area they had left behind them.

Knowing exactly where to go, Sans quickly picked the path of least resistance, skillfully dodging cooks, waitstaff and dishwashers. Papyrus clung closely, overwhelmed and more than a little intimidated by the busy surroundings. He was finally led to a small, nondescript door tucked away at the back of the kitchen.

After passing through and shutting the door, a comfortable silence closed back in around them, almost as though all the noise and chaos never existed in the first place. Papyrus wondered at the difference. Sound-proofing, perhaps? It would make sense, living so close to the bustle of the kitchens.

Sans flipped a switch and light flooded the room they now found themselves in.The small apartment was lovely, richly but modestly decorated with the sleek lines and angles of modern furniture constructed from metal and glass. No matter where Papyrus looked, not a speck of wood could be seen, though the small space was still warm and inviting. It was also meticulously neat and tidy, a quality he could definitely appreciate.

Not long after, there was a soft click and they both turned to see that Grillby had entered behind them.

“I apologize,” His voice was quiet, with a soft undertone full of pops and crackles. Surprisingly, rather than detract from the timbre of his speech, the sounds lent a soothing quality to his words that Papyrus found he liked very much. “but I had to get someone to cover the bar for me. You did not wait long, I hope?”

“nah.” Sans replied amicably “thanks again for being willing to do this for us, Grillbz.”

““You are an old friend, Sans. I am more than pleased to be of assistance.” The two brighter spots on Grillby’s face that marked his eyes turned to Papyrus in friendly regard. “And hello, Papyrus. It has been a while since I last saw you.”

Papyrus started when Grillby spoke to him. At some point in the conversation, he had become distracted by the almost hypnotic, flickering dance of the flames that made up Grillby’s body. They really were intriguing, the way they moved and leapt like that. 

“UM… YES… H-HELLO.” Papyrus stammered.

Likely alerted by Papyrus’ uncharacteristic fumbling, Sans looked between the two of them, carefully judging the atmosphere between them. After a moment, he shrugged, apparently satisfied with what he saw. He relaxed visibly, easing back into his usual slouch. 

“welp. i’ll leave you to it then.” he stated, strolling casually to the door. “i’ll be back in a couple hours to pick you up, ok, Pap?”

“THANK YOU, SANS.”

The door closed behind Sans with a finality that told Papyrus he was now committed to the endeavor. Shifting his weight from one leg to another nervously, he searched for something to say. He felt like he SHOULD say something! Sans had put so much effort into setting the whole thing up and he was a guest… And Grillby was doing him the favor of giving him lessons even though he obviously had a very busy business to run.

“Well, then—“ Grillby began, but Papyrus cut him off, mustering his courage and pulling himself up to stand tall in a way he hoped made him look cool and confident. He even used a little bit of his magic to make his scarf flutter—Just a bit, mind you, for the proper effect—in an effort to impress the flame elemental and perhaps make up for his earlier stuttering.

“NYEH HEH HEH! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FEEL LIKE I SHOULD PROPERLY THANK YOU FOR TAKING TIME AWAY FROM YOUR RESTAURANT TO GIVE ME COOKING LESSONS. I WILL OF COURSE, BE THE BEST STUDENT, FOR I AM, AFTER ALL, VERY GREAT AND ALREADY AN EXCELLENT COOK IN MY OWN RIGHT, THOUGH EVEN A GREAT COOK CAN STAND TO LEARN EVEN MORE COOKERY FROM A FELLOW CHEF! IT IS MY HOPE TO LEARN EVERYTHING I CAN IN THE TIME WE HAVE TOGETHER.” Papyrus declared.

Grillby blinked at him dumbly for a moment, and Papyrus felt a surge of satisfaction at the reaction. Of course he would be stunned! Who wouldn’t be awed by his dashing figure and obvious charm. Well, it was in his court now. As the polite, considerate monster he was, he would give the flame monster all the time he needed to collect himself from the effects of his overwhelming presence.

What happened next, however, was completely unexpected. Grillby reached up with one hand and removed the spectacles that sat neatly on his face. Then, bringing the other hand up to the space between his eyes to pinch…his nose?—It was hard to tell—he began to make a hiccuppy, snappy, crackly noise that had Papyrus staring at him in bewilderment. It took him a moment to realize that Grillby was laughing.

Well… Laughing was a good thing, wasn’t it?

After taking a few moments to have a good chuckle, Grillby replaced his glasses, looking up to consider Papyrus with an amused look In his eyes. 

“It is good to know that I have such an… esteemed and dedicated student. Why don’t we move into the kitchen, then, and see what you can do?””

The kitchen was just as neat and tidy as the rest of the house and had the same trendy modern sensibilities. Mostly stainless steel, the cabinet fronts had been bronzed into a darker tone, with lighter, marble counter tops lending a sharp, crisp sense of style to the space that matched well with the décor in the living room. Unlike the living room, though, the kitchen was big. It was easily the biggest room in the house, with a large island in the center underneath a small forest of pots and pans of varying sizes hanging from a fixture in the ceiling. Everything Papyrus could see had its own place, put there to lend the utmost efficiency to whatever task was at hand. He was very impressed.

“WOWIE!~” Papyrus breathed, his eyes wide and sparkling. He had only ever seen kitchens this amazing on TV. To have the privilege to work in a space like this was a dream he had never considered before. He couldn’t help but stare.

There was a soft cough next to him and Papyrus turned to see that Grillby was looking off to the side, studying a particularly interesting spot in the marble counter top that seemed to have caught his attention. The flames that made up his face seemed to have become more intense… darker, a phenomenon that Papyrus found oddly enchanting.

“We should get started.” Grillby said shortly, his tone changing, abruptly becoming professional. “The spice racks and the pantry are over there through the set of double doors. You can use anything you need…food, spices, pans, utensils… If there’s anything you can’t find, let me know and I will help you. I want you to make something of your own choosing so I can get an idea of what you already know.”

Papyrus immediately got to work. Of course he would make his signature dish! What better way to astound Grillby with the depth of his skill? 

Moving with confidence—It obviously wouldn’t do to give the impression he didn’t know his way around a kitchen—Papyrus began searching for the ingredients needed to make the perfect spaghetti. 

It didn’t take long to find what he was after. The kitchen was exactly as well organized as it looked, and everywhere Papyrus expected to find a particular item, he found it, neatly tucked away into whatever drawer, compartment or shelf it had been stashed away on. His visit to the pantry had been awe-inspiring, and he had to exert the greatest of self control to keep from staring again. It had once been a walk in closet, but Grillby had repurposed it to hold a plethora of ingredients, from dried to bottled to canned, every surface and shelf within filled nearly to bursting. There was even a small space dedicated to Grillby’s own personal collection of alcohols and drink mixing supplies. Even the doors were put to use, each one lined with row after row of spice racks, holding a vast array herbs and spices that Papyrus knew, and many, many more he had never heard of.

Once he had gathered what he needed, he removed his gloves to begin preparing the vegetables. Carefully he washed them off in the sink, making sure to clean and scrub them well. Tomatoes, peppers, mushrooms, onions, they all got equally thorough care under the faucet. Grillby even had a little soft bristled brush made just for such purposes and Papyrus made sure to make full use of it, getting off every last possible speck of dirt that might have clung to them.

He flashed a look at Grillby, and was thrilled to see a pleased expression on the fire elemental’s face as he watched Papyrus work at the sink. So far so good.

As he washed each vegetable, he placed them in neat rows on the cutting board built into the counter top next to the sink. Once he was done, he shimmied sideways so that the was directly in front of them. Now this was the best part! This was where he would get to show off the apex of his training with Undyne! Papyrus rolled up his sleeves. Taking a moment to focus, he took a deep breath, raised both fists high into the air… And promptly began to smash the unsuspecting plant life in front of him to smithereens.

Papyrus was so focused on completing the task in front of him that he wasn’t exactly sure when he felt Grillby’s gentle, but firm grip on his arm. All he knew is that suddenly it was there, catching him in mid-swing and stopping him cold. Startled, Papyrus froze, eyes focusing on the hand that was currently holding his arm immobile, on his humerus just below the rolled up sleeve. Despite being made of pure flame, Papyrus was surprised to find it wasn’t hot at all. To the contrary, it radiated only a soft, comforting warmth that sent pleasant tingles up and down Papyrus’ arm. 

Feeling his face grow warm, Papyrus looked up to see that Grillby was staring, stunned, at the squashed and splattered vegetable matter that was smeared across the wall and cutting board in front of them. His flames were low and weak, having gone incredibly pale, and Papyrus could tell that he was making an effort to take deep, even breaths. Papyrus felt concern grip his soul. Was Grillby feeling ill?

Finally, Grillby looked up at him, and Papyrus had an even harder time than usual reading the expression there. The intensity of that gaze, however, sent a small shiver up Papyrus’ spine, and he felt more than a little intimidated by it.

“IS EVERYTHING ALL RIGHT, GRILLBY? YOU SEEM UNWELL.” Papyrus asked.

As quickly as it had been there, the intense look vanished, and Papyrus was once more looking at Grillby’s usual calmly controlled expression. The flame monster had also removed the hand from his arm, and there was a small part of Papyrus that was a bit regretful at the loss.

“I am fine, Papyrus. May I ask what you are doing to the vegetables?”

Well what a silly question to ask! Maybe Grillby was testing him?

“I AM SUBJUGATING THEM!” Papyrus responded confidently.

“Subjugating them?” 

Papyrus was more than eager to explain.

“WHY YES! IN ORDER TO BRING OUT THE FULL FLAVOR POTENTIAL IN THE VEGETABLES THEY MUST FIRST BE PROPERLY SUBJUGATED AND BENT TO MY WILL. ONLY THEN CAN THEY BE TURNED INTO THE MOST MAGNIFICENT OF SPAGHETTI SAUCES!”

“Ah. Did Sans teach you to cook like this?” Grillby made a small gesture at the mess in front of them.

Papyrus couldn’t keep the somewhat offended look off of his face.

“OF COURSE NOT! THAT LAZYBONES WOULDN’T KNOW A SPATULA FROM A GARDEN HOE! I TRAINED WITH UNDYNE.”

“Undyne. Captain of the Royal Guard Undyne?”

“WHY, YES!”

Grillby raised one fiery eyebrow.

“The same Undyne who is rumored to make a habit of suplexing boulders?”

“AH. THAT’S ONE OF HER HOBBIES. SHE IS VERY PROUD OF THAT.”

Grabbing a dishcloth from the counter, Grillby leaned in close and wiped at Papyrus’s cheekbone. Feeling himself flush once more, Papyrus found he had a hard time tearing his eyes away from the fire monster’s face. 

Grillby moved away, displaying the cloth stained with tomato juice for Papyrus to see.

“Do you normally get this messy?” He gestured toward Papyrus’ clothing, now thoroughly soiled with the remains of his victims.

Papyrus recovered quickly.

“OF COURSE! EXECUTING VEGETABLES IS A MESSY BUSINESS, YOU CAN’T EXPECT NOT GET YOUR HANDS DIRTY! UNDYNE SAID SO!” 

There was another long moment where Grillby just stared at Papyrus in thinly veiled disbelief. Was the fact that he knew Undyne all that unbelievable? He supposed it might be. She was a very important person after all.

And then Grillby was doing it again… He was laughing. Only this time, instead of a subtle, low chuckle, it slowly grew until it was a dull roaring noise as Grillby laughed uproariously. He even leaned over the sink for a few moments, fighting to breathe in the oxygen he needed to keep his flames burning at a healthy level.

Papyrus had no clue what was so funny, but he found he liked the sound of that laughter, all the same. It was much more vibrant than the softer, deeper chuckling that he heard from his brother, but not anywhere near as raucous as Undyne’s unbridled guffawing. It was also contagious.

“NYEH HEH HEH HEH…” Papyrus, unable to help himself, joined in. 

It took them both a while to get control of themselves again.

Eventually, Grillby straightened as the last few snickers worked themselves out of both of their systems.

“Well, Papyrus. You definitely seem to be a very enthusiastic student, and your cooking methods are very…” Grillby paused for a moment, searching for the right word. ”unique. I also think I now have a pretty good idea of your skill level. While I can appreciate the use of such unusual methods, I’m going to have to ask you to trust me. My way of doing things may be a little different from yours, but I think you’ll be pleased with the results. However I will need you to follow my instructions VERY closely.”

“OF COURSE! YOU ARE THE ONE TRAINING ME, SO I WILL FOLLOW YOUR EVERY DIRECTION!” Papyrus responded.

The rest of the cooking lesson passed quickly, most of it spent with Grillby giving Papyrus a more detailed tour of the kitchen and instructing him on all of the cooking implements he was as yet unfamiliar with and their various uses. Papyrus thoroughly enjoyed himself and Grillby seemed to like having such and attentive and quick-witted student. They had both been surprised at the sudden knock at the door.

“’sup. here to pick up my bro.” Sans raised a hand in greeting when Grillby opened the door. Stepping into the living room, he was just in time to see Papyrus come out of the kitchen wiping his hands dry on a dishcloth. ““how’d it go, Pap?”

Papyrus’ eyes fairly sparkled with excitement.

“IT WAS VERY INFORMATIVE SANS. I ENJOYED MYSELF IMMENSELY!”

This time when Sans looked between Grillby and Papyrus, what he saw there made his grin widen with relief.

“that’s wonderful. so, you coming back next week then?”

“OF COURSE!” Papyrus paused, and a look of uncertainty crossed his face. He turned to Grillby. “IF THAT’S OK WITH YOU?”

“Absolutely, Papyrus. It was a pleasure.”

Papyrus spent the rest of the night at home gushing about his cooking lesson with Grillby. Sans sat on their old lumpy couch, the very same one from their old home in Snowdin, and listened with an amused grin on his face.

“sounds like you had a good time. i hope your lessons with Grillbz REIGNITES your passion for the culinary arts.” He finally cut in.

Papyrus froze.

“SANS…”

“i’m sure you two will COOK up all sorts of new ideas.”

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?”

“don’t worry, bro. i have complete faith in you. with Grillby’s help, your cooking is going to be HOT stuff some day.”

Papyrus threw a pillow at his brother before stomping up to his room in a huff.

The lessons with Grillby continued on a weekly basis and Papyrus was delighted to find himself learning new things every time he went. He found out about the proper way to store different foods—spices tightly sealed in a dark, cool place, bread in the breadbox, Potatoes in the potato bin, and many other useful tidbits. The fire elemental even taught him how to cut properly with a knife and how to properly peel and prepare vegetables. Papyrus absorbed it all and learned quickly. He loved listening to Grillby talk about cooking. It was obviously a passion for him and he had numerous interesting insights into both the culinary arts and the particulars of running a bar and restaurant. In return, the flame elemental paid rapt attention when Papyrus talked about his day or shared some particular happy event or irksome bother, usually over tea as they waited for their current dish to finish cooking. 

Sometimes they would finish early and Sans would arrive to find them seated on the couch and engaged in companionable conversation, Grillby’s relaxed and composed figure a distinct contrast to Papyrus’ energetic tone and expressive gesticulations. It was obvious they had become fast friends.

As a matter of fact, Papyrus was secretly finding that he valued Grillby’s company in those times almost more than he did their cooking lessons. The fire monster always took him seriously, responding to him with valued input and sound advice, never once brushing him off or glossing over something because he didn’t understand. If he lacked understanding, he would quietly ask questions, probing for clarity in every matter before he spoke his mind. 

Papyrus also enjoyed trying to figure out the fire elementals many and varied expression—no small feat when his face was composed almost entirely of fire. He found it was a truly intriguing puzzle, more than worthy of his attention.

One subject they both agreed about firmly was Sans.

“HE REALLY DOESN’T TAKE GOOD CARE OF HIMSELF.” Papyrus huffed in frustration one day “HE SLEEPS TOO MUCH AND CANT BE BOTHERED TO PICK UP HIS SOCKS HALF THE TIME,” Suddenly his voice became quiet “Sometimes I really worry about him.”

“Yes. He does seem to disregard his own well being at times.” Grillby said softly, brow creased in concern. “He does seem to be doing a bit better now that we are on the surface, though.”

“THAT IS TRUE. HOWEVER, THERE ARE TIMES…” Papyrus tried to find the words “IT’S LIKE HE GETS LOST… INSIDE HIMSELF. HE’LL JUST STOP SPEAKING IN THE MIDDLE OF A SENTENCE… OR HE’LL GET THIS LOOK IN HIS EYES… IT’S KIND OF SCARY.”

“Does it happen often?”

Papyrus sighed.

“LESS OFTEN THAN IT USED TO. ALL I CAN DO WHEN HE IS LIKE THAT IS TALK TO HIM AND TRY TO GET HIM TO SNAP OUT OF IT.” Papyrus looked at Grillby with a slight frown on his face. “SOMETIMES HE ACTS LIKE HE DOESN’T BELIEVE ALL OF THIS IS REAL.”

“Back when we were still in the Underground—when he would come to my bar—it seemed to me he was carrying some kind of burden. I tried to get him to talk about it, but…” Grillby made a helpless gesture with his hands “There were times when I was very concerned for him. He is a good friend.”

“AND AN EXCELLENT BROTHER, FOR ALL HIS LAZINESS.” Papyrus affirmed.

There was a small silence.

“…I’M SORRY.”

“For what?” Grillby looked genuinely puzzled.

“BACK IN SNOWDIN. I MAY HAVE BEEN A BIT… STANDOFFISH.” Papyrus’ hands fidgeted in his lap. “I WAS VERY WORRIED ABOUT SANS. AND I THOUGHT MAYBE PART OF THE PROBLEM WAS…”

“Ah.” Grillby said shortly “You thought he was spending too much time at the bar instead of at home.”

“I KNOW IT WASN’T VERY GREAT OF ME, AND HERE I AM SUPPOSED TO BE THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND ALL. IT’S JUST... HE ALWAYS USED TO LOOK SO TIRED AND UNHAPPY. AND THEN THERE WERE THE NIGHTMARES…” Papyrus’ soul felt cold. He really didn’t like to think of those times. He fumbled for the words. “I SHOULD HAVE REALIZED THAT YOU WERE BEING A GOOD FRIEND TO HIM AS WELL. THAT YOU WERE ALWAYS HELPING HIM TOO…”

At a loss, Papyrus stared at his lap until a warm hand closed over both of his own. He felt a small thrill run through him at that touch.

“It’s all right, Papyrus.” Grillby soothed “It’’s obvious how much you care for your brother. I cannot say I would have acted differently in your position.”

“BUT I WAS SO RUDE…”

“That is behind us now.” Grillby’s voice was gentle, but firm. “We’’re on the surface, and now that we are better acquainted, we can work together to help Sans in whatever way we can.”

Grillby really was a good monster.

It wasn’t long before Papyrus began to be so concerned about Grillby’s approval that he became self-conscious whenever they were together. The elemental wasn’t exactly a touchy-feely monster, but he wasn’t shy about guiding Papyrus’ hands with his own as he showed him how to cut in a certain way, or precisely how to hold the mixer to get the best results. More and more Papyrus found himself growing warm at those small touches, sometimes starting if the contact came unexpectedly. Oddly, sometimes he would look up to find Grillby staring at him with an intensity that made him feel uncomfortable and fluttery and nice all at once. It was truly a perplexing turn of events.

His nerves finally got the better of him as he was working on an excellent tortilla soup recipe that he had asked Grillby to teach him. He had gotten the chance to taste it while sitting at the bar as he waited for the fire monster to finish up with some customers and had been stricken with the lovely taste. He felt he absolutely MUST know how to make it. So Papyrus had pestered Grillby to show him and the elemental had good-naturedly caved to the request. 

Papyrus was completely absorbed in what he was doing, slicing the onion before him carefully. Grillby had taken the time to show him how to properly handle the knife, teaching him to curl his fingers in to keep them out of the way of the blade. While he was nowhere near as clumsy as he first was, he was still getting the hang of using the it effectively, and progress was slower than he would have liked. Who knew there had been an easier (and cleaner) way of bending vegetable life to his iron clad will? 

It all happened so quickly. Suddenly Grillby was there, leaning in to examine Papyrus’ work, checking the size and evenness of the diced onion. Papyrus’ soul fluttered and leapt at the sudden closeness. He gave a loud yelp and startled, the magically sharpened knife slipping and slicing open the top of one bony finger.

Papyrus stared in stunned horror as marrow welled up from the cut, bright crimson against pale ivory, his mind blank. Grillby, on the other hand, took action immediately, snatching a clean towel in one hand and Papyrus’ hand in the other, immediately wrapping the injured digit in the pristine cloth and applying a firm pressure. Finally registering the pain, Papyrus winced at the burning sting of the cut and made a small sound of discomfort.

Grillby looked up, concerned.

“Are you all right?”

Papyrus took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

“YES, I THINK SO.”

Carefully, Grillby removed the fabric to take a closer look. The cut was a shallow one, and now that the initial bleeding had slowed for the most part it didn’t look nearly as bad as it had appeared at first. A small amount of marrow seeped to the surface, beading on the back of Papyrus’ first knuckle. Grillby watched it for a moment. Then, before Papyrus had a chance to react, he brought the hand up to his face and stuck the injured finger into his mouth.

Papyrus yelped and his soul constricted as he felt something pleasantly hot curl around the digit, a soft tickle that sent lovely shivers all up and down his frame. He stared, entranced as he felt the gentle pull of Grillby sucking at his finger, the elemental’s eyes half closed with concentration and something else Papyrus couldn’t identify. Warmth suffused his bones, lighting up every ounce of his magic with something he had only felt faint trickles of prior to this. He gasped at the plesant sensation, mouth hanging open slightly. He knew his entire face had gone orange and was burning hotly with embarrassment. However, once more, he found he couldn’t bring himself to look away.

Finally Grillby glanced up. On seeing the flush on Papyrus’ face, his expression changed from one of gentle concern to a look of smug mischief. Wowie, that was new. He had never seen Grillby look at him like that before. Papyrus found he kind of liked it, in a shivery-tingly sort of way.

Releasing his finger, Grillby gave a sudden firm pull at Papyrus’ arm, yanking him forward. As he came forward, the elemental wrapped an arm around Papyrus’ waist, pulling him close so their bodies were flush with one another, his hands trapped between them. Then, taking advantage of the fact that Papyrus’ mouth was still slightly open in astonishment, Grillby brought them together in a passionate kiss. 

A muffled noise of surprise escaped Papyrus as he felt that same twining warmth that had soothed his finger enter his mouth, searching and probing gently. He could feel the insistent heat of Grillby’s magic licking at this insides of this teeth. Sparks crackled in his mouth, hot but not too hot, and Papyrus felt his legs go weak. Oh my… Oh stars that was good. Papyrus had read about kissing in the dating manual, but he had never imagined it would be anything like this. It felt exquisite to have that dancing magic exploring inside his skull and the warm, vibrant energy that was Grillby’s body pressed against him. Instinctively, Papyrus felt his magic pool in his mouth, forming his own tongue so he could reciprocate, allowing it to join and twist with the fire monster’s in a way that made him tremble with need. 

He was dimly aware of Grillby pressing him back, maneuvering him so that his back was to the counter, and suddenly he felt a firm heat pressed up between his femurs. There was an insistent friction against his pelvic bone, and Papyrus realized that Grillby had shoved his knee up into the space between his legs. Something… a hand perhaps… began to slowly make its way up under his shirt, brushing tenderly against his lowermost ribs. It felt so good, and part of Papyrus yearned for more, but there was something…

… 

Wait… 

this was more than he expected… 

this was…

He wasn’t ready for this!

Soul constricting with sudden alarm, Papyrus shoved Grillby off of him.

“NO!”

The flame monster stumbled back a few steps, astonished that he had been repelled in such a way. Coming back to his senses, he stared at Papyrus with a look of hurt, uncertainty and fear that tore at Papyrus’ heart and immediately made him feel guilty.

“Papyrus. I’m sorry. I thought that… It seemed that…” Grillby stammered.

Papyrus tried to get his legs properly under him—they still felt wobbly and weak—as his mind scrambled, desperately seeking a way to make everything right again.

“NO, IT’S ALL RIGHT GRILLBY… I JUST WASN’T EXPECTING……” Papyrus’ thoughts floundered as he braced himself against the counter. ”WHATEVER THAT WAS…”

Grillby’s expression fell further. He put a hand over his face.

“Oh Gods, I misread the whole thing, didn’t I? I’m sorry Papyrus. I shouldn’t have taken liberty like that. If you want, we can call the whole cooking lesson off right now. I would hate to make you uncomfortable—” 

“NO… WAIT!” Papyrus interrupted, face flushed. He didn’t want that. What DID he want? There was a pause as he gathered his thoughts. “I DIDN’T SAY I HATED IT. ACTUALLY I KIND OF LIKED IT… THE KISSING PART AT LEAST. I JUST… I’VE NEVER…” His face grew an even brighter orange.

Grillby caught on immediately.

“You’ve never…? Oh… that…” Papyrus saw that darkening in the flames on Grillby’s face he had onl seen once before and realized that it was a blush. The fire elemental was blushing. That was actually kind of cute. He met Papyrus’ gaze, a tiny glimmer of hope sparking in his eyes. “ But, you didn’t mind the kiss?”

“OH, STARS, NO… THAT WAS QUITE NICE… IT JUST WENT TOO FAST AND, WELL—“ Papyrus’ rubbed at the back of his neck nervously.

“I am sorry. You are right. I went entirely too fast. I also should have made my intentions clear before taking action like that.” Grillby apologized. “Can you forgive me?”

Papyrus felt relief wash through hiim. He didn’t even have to think twice.

“OF COURSE! YOU DIDN’T MEAN ANY HARM, AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A VERY FORGIVING MONSTER.” 

Grillby gave a small chuckle.

“Thank you, Papyrus. I don’t know what I would have done if my foolish behavior had chased you away.” Grillby’s tone became serious. “However, I will make my intentions known. Papyrus. I like you. I like you more than a student and a friend, and would like the chance to get to know you better. I also promise to be more… prudent so that we can take things at a pace most comfortable for you. Will you consider my offer?”

Papyrus felt his soul flutter at the confession. Grillby liked him as more than a friend? Papyrus felt a rush of elation at the thought. He didn’t know a confession could make him feel this way. It was entirely different from when the human had asked him on a date! Then, almost like flipping a switch, Papyrus began to feel a new, unsettling emotion grow in his soul.

Uncertainty.

What if he messed up?

What if he did something that destroyed even the possibility of friendship with the flame monster?

What if he wasn’t enough?

What if he really wasn’t as great as he thought he was?

All these thoughts and more flashed through his mind, and the confusing jumble of thoughts and emotions made Papyrus feel almost dizzy. But as he looked at Grillby—at the earnest, hopeful look on his face—And knowing what his own feelings were…

Wasn’t it worth taking the chance?

So the Great Papyrus took a deep breath. Pulling together the few shreds of confidence he had left, he straightened his spine and stood tall, reaching out to Grillby and smiling radiantly.

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS ACCEPTS YOUR OFFER!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus Is excited to go on his very first date with Grillby! What could possibly go wrong?
> 
> Chapter 2, another gift for Undertailsoulsex on her special day! <3

From the moment he woke up, Papyrus could tell something was wrong.

Cracking his eyes open, he stared blearily at the ceiling, blinking a few times as his groggy thoughts slowly started to come together. His gaze drifted to his bedroom window, where morning light glowed gently from behind the curtains, as though asking to be let in. He felt heavy, lethargic, and there was a faint ache in his skull that hadn’t been there the day before. His bones were clammy with sweat, and when Papyrus looked down he noticed that sometime during the night he had kicked the blankets off of himself and into a mussed lump at the end of the bed.

The Great Papyrus wasn’t feeling very great.

He really hadn’t slept well. The completely alien desire go back to sleep pulled at his eyesockets. Why in the world was he so worn out and achy? And why was it so chilly in here?

Well, he had stayed up late into the night on the Internet. The Human version of the Undernet was intensely more fascinating and full of information than their pale copy had ever been. Papyrus enjoyed spending the occasional evening surfing from page to page, learning about the wide world outside the city they lived in and looking up new recipes to show to Grillby…

OH STARS, GRILLBY! Their date was today!

Papyrus sat bolt upright, turning and swinging his legs over the side of his bed quicker than he thought his achy bones could move. He froze, gripping the edge of his bed hard as a wave of dizziness washed over him. Was he really THAT tired from staying up late?

Papyrus remained still for a few long moments. Finally the feeling subsided, leaving him with only a vague sense of imbalance.

Well it was nothing the Great Papyrus couldn’t deal with and he wasn’t about to leave his date in the lurch. It was their very first outing together as a couple after all! He had to show Grillby that he was a true master of dating. He even planned on wearing CLOTHES, a true sign of how much he cared! Wouldn’t Grillby be impressed!

He stood up, taking more care and moving more slowly than usual. He rifled through his closet, searching for the perfect dating clothes. After some moments of consideration he settled on an white shirt, black slacks and jacket with his familiar red scarf wrapped around his neck. Papyrus examined himself in the mirror on the door for a few moments before nodding in satisfaction. It was elegant yet simple, exactly what he was hoping for. He had been reading all sorts of fashion magazines since they had come to the surface, and he was sure his fashion prowess was at all new levels of awe-inspiring coolness.

He hoped Grillby would like it.

Confident that he was nearly ready, he left his bedroom and headed toward the kitchen to make breakfast. He took the stairs carefully, foregoing his usual bound down to the living room. He felt so drained and just didn’t have the energy for it. As he got to the bottom of the stairs another wave of dizziness (and the temperature… was it too hot or too cold?) came over him and he grabbed at the banister, swaying slightly as he waited for it to pass.

“you ok bro?”

Papyrus jumped, blinking toward the unexpected voice. It was Sans, reclining on the couch and watching him with a look of concern creasing the bone between his eyes.

Oh stars. What was he doing up so early? He couldn’t let Sans know he wasn’t feeling well.

“OF COURSE, SANS!” He declared, his voice louder than usual “I AM AWAKE, BRIGHT EYED, BUSHY TAILED AND READY FOR MY IMPORTANT DATE!”

“you sure? you looked a bit unsteady there for a second.” Sans persisted, his teeth turned down slightly, almost frowning.

“YES, I AM ABSOLUTELY SURE!I WAS SIMPLY…” Papyrus fished for an excuse, thoughts racing through an aching head. Sans’ eyes never left him, and several moments passed before he came up with something. “NERVOUS! THAT’S RIGHT! I AM A BIT NERVOUS ABOUT MY FIRST DATE WITH GRILLBY.”

Sans’ shoulders relaxed slightly, though the sharp look never left his eyelights.

“ah, well. no need to be nervous, Pap. Grillbz is a good guy. just be yourself and it’ll all be fine.”

“YOU ARE RIGHT, BROTHER. I AM SURE THIS WILL BE THE BEST DATE EVER, FOR I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

“heh, right.” Sans smiled at Papyrus indulgently.

“ANYWAYS, I SHOULD HAVE SOME BREAKFAST BEFORE I LEAVE.” Papyrus said, striding into the kitchen and away from Sans’ inquisitive gaze.

When he got into the kitchen, he leaned for a few moments against the counter, trying to gather his energy. He could feel the sweat trickling down the back of his skull and he shivered with chill. Stars, why did he feel so drained… and why wouldn’t his skull stop aching?

Turning to the fridge, he began to pull out all the ingredients for a quick breakfast; milk… bacon… eggs…

The carton of eggs hit the floor with a splat as Papyrus was suddenly overcome with another wave of dizziness. This time he was unable to keep his balance and he fell backwards onto his tail bone with a loud yelp.

“holy shit. bro? hey are you okay? Papyrus?”

Papyrus turned toward the voice to see his brother leaning down next to him, his brow creased with concern and his voice full of uncharacteristic alarm. Sans gripped his shoulder, giving it a light shake as he spoke.

“OH… OH MY… I SEEM TO HAVE SLIPPED.” Papyrus stammered, still trying to recover from his dizzy spell. How had he gotten on the floor again? “I’M SORRY I WORRIED YOU SANS.”

“bro. are you sick?” Sans asked, though Papyrus could see that his brother already knew the answer.

“OF… OF COURSE NOT!” Papyrus said, his voice so loud with false bravado that Sans flinched, “THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER GETS SICK! ESPECIALLY ON THE DAY OF HIS VERY IMPORTANT FIRST DATE WITH HIS NEW BOYFRIEND.”

Suddenly Sans’ steadying hand on his shoulder was gone. Taking a few steps back, the smaller skeleton leaned against the kitchen counter and gave Papyrus a measuring look.

“then i suppose you can get up on your own?”

Oh dear. He had seen that look on Sans’ face before. It was the look he always got when he finally put his foot down about something. If he didn’t convince Sans that he was perfectly fine…

“I CERTAINLY CAN. I AM THE PERFECT IMAGE OF SKELETON HEALTH AND WELL BEING.” Papyrus lurched to his feet, widening his stance to help him stay steady, his hands on his hips “SEE I AM TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY FIIiii~~”

Papyrus’ voice petered out as he wavered and then began to fall forward. Instantly Sans was there, propping Papyrus up easily despite his smaller stature. Through the fog trying to cloud his mind Papyrus wondered where his brother got so much strength, as lazy as he was.

“whoops. yeah, thought not.” Sans murmured as he shifted Papyrus’ weight to better support him. “sorry bro, but we’re gonna have to call off your date. you need to rest. even if you are a HOT commodity, I don’t think that explains the heat coming offa your bones right now.”

Papyrus wasn’t sure if the weak groan that spilled from between his teeth was because of the pun or the fact that his date with Grillby was about to be cancelled.

“I’M… PERFECTLY FINE, SANS… DON’T BE SILLY… I PROMISED GRILLBY…”

“bro. you’re gonna rest, period. Grillbz will understand. now come on.”

Sans patiently helped Papyrus back through the living room and up the stairs, pausing each time it seemed like the taller skeleton was about to lose his balance. Papyrus cooperated sullenly, allowing his brother to help him to his room.

Once he was sitting on the edge of his bed Sans placed a hand on his forehead.

“geez, Papyrus, you’re burning up. what made you think you could go out like this?” Sans asked

Papyrus felt tears prick at the corners of his eye sockets, but he refused to let himself cry. He wasn’t a baby bones and Sans was just trying to help after all.

“I PROMISED GRILLBY AND IT WOULD NOT BE VERY GREAT OF ME TO GO BACK ON MY WORD.” Papyrus said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Sans sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. The expression on his face showed he was at a loss.

“i know you were looking forward to today, bro, but you can’t go out when you’re sick. if you won’t think of your health consider Grillbz… it wouldn’t do if he got sick being the owner of a restaurant and all.”

Papyrus hadn’t thought of that. He flushed with embarrassment, his eyes widening in horror.

“OH MY GOODNESS SANS! I CAN’T BELIEVE I ALMOST PUT GRILLBY AT RISK! HOW COULD I BE SO THOUGHTLESS, SO, SO…”

“cool it Pap.” Sans cut in before Papyrus could upset himself further “you didn’t do any harm. but you do have a fever and you need to get some rest. here, let me help you change.”

Reluctantly Papyrus let Sans assist him with peeling off his outfit, which had started to become soaked with sweat. Sadly he watched Sans bundle up the nice outfit and toss it over by the door to be laundered. Stripped of everything but his boxers, he shivered as another chill wracked his sweaty bones, and he wrapped his arms around himself in a vain attempt to warm up. The headache throbbed dully behind his eyes and everything else felt leaden.

“here. raise your arms.” Sans commanded gently. His brain in a fog, Papyrus complied and he felt the soft, light fabric of a nightshirt dropped over his head. “now, c’mon, lay down and rest. i’ll call Grillby and let him know what’s up.”

Papyrus lay down and Sans pulled the covers up under his chin before giving his skull an affectionate pet.

“THANK YOU SANS.” Papyrus said, trying not to sound despondent.

“hey, bro. you’ll have the chance for another date. now get some sleep. love you.” Sans said before flipping off the light.

Papyrus stared at the ceiling for a few moments fighting off the disappointment that was constricting his soul. Faintly, downstairs, he could hear Sans speaking on the phone.

“yeah, sorry Grillbz, he’s pretty out of it… no no nothing serious, remember how I told you Alphys found our magic was affecting some of the microbes up here?… yeah, basically the monster equivalent of the flu… he should be better in a few days… hmm?… are you sure?… actually, yeah that might be a good idea… I’ll call you later to let you know when… thanks again, Grillby.”

A few DAYS!? If he was gonna be stuck in bed for a few days then not only was he going to miss his date with Grillby, but also their next cooking lesson! Papyrus turned over in bed and curled up, pulling the covers around him, tears leaking slowly from his eyes in a warm trickle down his cheekbones. How would Grillby ever forgive him for going back on his promise AND missing out on his lesson on top of it all?

Another tremor ran over Papyrus’ bones. He had never been sick before and it was making him miserable. His head hurt and he felt hot and cold in turns, sweating one moment and shivering the next. Despite his discomfort he was so lethargic he didn’t want to move. He felt heavy, his magic sluggish and his joints aching. Why did this happen to him? He was The Great Papyrus, he wasn’t SUPPOSED to get sick at such a crucial moment!

There was a soft tap at his bedroom door, followed by the sound of it swinging open. Papyrus could imagine Sans peeking in, a worried expression on his face. He continued to stare morosely at the wall, unmoving.

"hey pap... you asleep yet?" There was a pause while Sans waited for a response. Papyrus knew he should answer. That he should let his brother know that he didn't blame him, but if he opened his mouth he wasn't sure what he would say, or if he might not just break down in tears at the unfairness of it all. That wouldn't be very great of him. So he stayed quiet, hoping Sans would think he had fallen asleep. His brother continued. "well, if you're not asleep yet, i'm gonna pop over to Alphys' place to see if I can get some medicine to help you feel better. stay in bed till I get back, okay?”

The door clicked shut and Papyrus breathed out a melancholy sigh. He really wasn’t being fair to Sans. His brother was just looking out for him, after all. The knowledge that he was now behaving quite childishly weighed down on his soul, adding to his depressed mood. He was just so disappointed, it was like he couldn’t help himself. Well, he would have to make sure to apologize to Sans when he got the chance.

It was with these thoughts that Papyrus finally drifted into a fitful sleep.

*****************************

It was a bright and sunny day, and the Great Papyrus was finally going to go on his date!

Papyrus strode confidently down the street, dressed sharply in a loose-fitting, gray turtleneck with freshly pressed black slacks that accentuated his long legs. He had opted to keep his red scarf as an accent, draping it loosely around his neck. Under his arm he carried a package covered in blue wrapping paper with little orange and white bone patterns on it, an apology gift to Grillby for missing their first outing together.

Pausing for just a moment outside of Grillby’s restaurant, Papyrus took a moment to breathe and settle his nerves before pushing open the door and entering the dim but warmly lit establishment. Despite mabye being a bit too warm, Grillby’s was just as familiar and welcoming as it always was. The scent of freshly prepared foods wafted out to fill his nostrils, and the chatter of the dining patrons buzzed in the air around him.

Grillby was in his usual place behind the bar, cleaning a glass and chatting amiably with some of the customers seated at the long counter. His flames rippled slightly in a pattern Papyrus knew all too well. It meant Grillby was laughing and it brought a smile to his own face, his soul overflowing with warmth. Being careful not to disturb Grillby’s guests (it was one of the first things Grillby had taught him about working at the restaurant), Papyrus slid into an open bar seat and waited for Grillby to notice him. He was confident the bartender would be proud of him for displaying such patience and prudence. Maybe he might even praise him? Papyrus’ soul became giddy at the thought, fluttering pleasantly.

He visibly brightened when Grillby finally finished his conversation and turned, walking down the bar toward him. He smiled his most winning smile and raised his hand, opening his mouth to greet his boyfriend…

Only to have Grillby walk right past, eyes skating over Papyrus as though he wasn’t there. Papyrus stared, dazed and puzzled for a few moments at such an odd occurrence. There was no way Grillby didn’t see him, he was just across the bar counter. Papyrus’ eyes followed the flame elemental, who had now stopped to talk to some more customers at the other end of the bar. Nodding at what they said, Grillby turned, fished some containers of liquor off of the shelf and skillfully mixed and served the drinks they had ordered. Maybe Grillby just didn’t have the time to stop? Was it too busy for him to acknowledge someone who wasn’t a paying customer?

Feeling a bit hurt but determined to put his best foot forward, Papyrus decided to simply wait till Grillby had a moment to stop and speak to him. Eventually he would have to run out of customers and then they could start their date!

Time passed, and Papyrus tried his best to stay patient. While he sat there Grillby passed by him many times, and each time he did the sense of unease Papyrus felt grew stronger and stronger. Something wasn’t right. It just wasn’t possible that Grillby wouldn’t acknowledge him AT ALL. A quick greeting, a small nod, or even just setting a glass of water out for Papyrus to drink as he waited… The flame elemental would have done SOMETHING to show that he had seen him.

Finally he couldn’t take it anymore, and the next time Grillby swept past, Papyrus reached out and grabbed the flame elemental’s arm. Grillby stopped, but didn’t turn to look at Papyrus, staring resolutely ahead.

Papyrus’ stomach churned with anxiety. Why wouldn’t Grillby look at him?

“GRILLBY? IS SOMETHING WRONG? I KNOW I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM THE MASTER OF SUBTLETY AND STEALTH BUT YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN ME BY NOW…” Papyrus paused to look around him. The restaurant had become deathly silent, and all eyes had turned to watch them. It made him feel small, and he would have loved nothing better at that moment than to shrink on his bar stool and disappear. Amazingly the room seemed to have gotten warmer and Papyrus could feel the sweat cooling on his bones, giving him a chill. However he pulled his pride up, using it as a shield as he barreled on. “THOUGH I GUESS YOU ARE BUSY TODAY, SO THAT MIGHT EXPLAIN WHY YOU DID NOT STOP TO SPEAK TO ME. DO NOT WORRY, THOUGH, FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS PROMISES THAT HE WILL NOT TAKE UP MUCH OF YOUR TIME. PLEASE… SAY SOMETHING?” He said, his voice cracking slightly on the last word.

He heard Grillby mutter, his tone low and crackling, but it was just low enough that Papyrus couldn’t hear it. He perked up with hope.

“I’M SORRY, GRILLBY, I DID NOT HEAR YOU PROPERLY.”

“I said you’re annoying.” Grillby turned to glare at him, his voice slicing through the silent room like a blade of ice.

Each word was like the twisting of a thorn in Papyrus’ soul. He sat for a moment, speechless as he tried to process the angry words, his mouth opening and closing a few times like a gasping fish. He trembled, bones rattling lightly as he tried to find the words to say next.

“WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT? DID I DO SOMETHING?” Papyrus asked. He felt weak and trembly, tears threatening to spill over from his sockets.

“Did you do something?” The fire elemental scoffed “YOU couldn’t be bothered to show up for our first date! Why would I bother with someone who can’t show up for something so important?”

“I’M HERE NOW! I’M READY TO GO ON OUR DATE IMMEDIATELY IF YOU WOULD LIKE!” Papyrus said, desperation welling up within him.

“What do you mean READY? You didn’t even care enough to put clothes on!”

But of course he had put clothes on! Puzzled, Papyrus looked down at himself and then gasped. Grillby was right! He had no clothing on! He was sitting in the middle of Grillby’s bar stark naked! Papyrus drew in on himself, full of embarrassment at being so shamefully exposed in public. No wonder he was so chilled… though hadn’t he been too warm just a few moments ago?

“BUT GRILLBY, I SWEAR I HAD CLOTHES ON! I GOT DRESSED UP SPECIALLY FOR OUR IMPORTANT DATE, YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!” Even though he was trying to cover himself with one hand from the burning gazes of those around him, the other was still gripping Grillby's arm. He refused to let go. Grillby had to see how sincere he was!

"Why didn't you show up for our date last time?" Grillby asked coldly, his eyes sparking with anger and disdain.

"I COULDN'T HELP IT! I GOT SICK!" Papyrus practically wailed, tears starting to stream down his cheekbones.

"Let me go." Grillby flared with the force of his rage... and did Papyrus feel... was that hate? Did Grillby hate him? He looked down at where he was gripping Grillby's arm and saw with growing panic that the fire elemental's flames had seared right through the fabric under his hand and had starting licking at his bones. He watched in horror as they climbed up his arm. He should let go. He TRIED to let go, but he couldn't. He was frozen, unable to do more than watch as the fire rushed up his arm and spread over his whole body, making his bones char and blacken with it's heat

And as he felt the flames fully consume him, before everything went black, he heard Grillby's final words to him.

"Liar. The Great Papyrus NEVER gets sick."

************************************************

Papyrus woke with a gasp, his soul beating hard beneath his ribs. He felt grimy, drenched with sweat that was making him shiver miserably since he had kicked his blankets off sometime during his nightmare. His itching eyes felt mucky and he could feel the magic residue of his tears drying on his cheekbones. He needed to wash off now. If he couldn't go anywhere he could at least be clean.

He sat up and slowly swung his feet over the edge of the bed and stayed there, trembling and feeling as weak as a baby bones. It was only the bathroom… it wasn’t that far at all. He should be able to make it. Planting his feet flat on the floor, he pushed himself up into a standing position, where he stood swaying for some moments, the room spinning around him as he tried to keep his balance. Finally the dizziness abated and he took a cautious step forward. See! He could do this!

It seemed to take forever but at last he reached his door by nearly falling against it, losing his balance just as he was reaching for the doorknob. He took a moment to rest and collect himself, his forehead resting against the cool wood of his bedroom door. A sudden wave of chills made his bones rattle softly and he could feel his nightshirt and shorts plastered to his bones with sweat. Taking a deep breath he summoned his energy to step back and pull the door open so he could leave his room. 

Grillby was on the other side, his hand extended, likely to grasp the doorknob and enter Papyrus’ room. 

They stared at each other for a few moments, each one just as shocked to see the other. 

“Papyrus?” Grillby’s voice was full of surprised concern. “What are you doing out of bed?”

It was a perfectly logical question, and of course Papyrus had a perfectly logical answer, but his mind seemed just a bit too hazy right now to put the words together, so he simply groaned piteously and fell as he finally lost his balance. There was a startled cry and then strong arms caught him, holding him up and keeping him from hitting the floor. 

“Papyrus? Papyrus are you okay?!” 

Papyrus could just barely hear Grillby’s worried questions as a vague, staticky background as his sick, worn out body tried to tune out the world around him. In a daze, Papyrus became aware of the solid warmth of the fire elemental’s chest and of the steady, soothing sound of Grillby’s soulbeat beneath it. The scent of sandalwood and cooking spices surrounded him, and he sighed as he nuzzled into the comforting embrace he found himself in. 

“’M SORRY, GRILLBY… MISSED… DATE…” He murmured, a few fresh tears trickling down his face. He focused on the dark spots they made on Grillby’s navy shirt and felt his soul twist with regret. He was being a bother again, wasn’t he? There was no way Grillby wouldn’t hate him now.

“You’re soaked through.” Grillby’s voice came from above him, sounding strangely conflicted. “I can’t let you stay like this, but Sans is still out.”

There was another pause, through which Papyrus was perfectly content to simply lean there and feel the gentle rise and fall of Grillby’s breathing. After a few moments Grillby finally seemed to make a decision and Papyrus felt the flame elemental shift him sideways onto one arm and then dip down to hook his other arm under Papyrus’ knees. Then he stood, lifting Papyrus bridal style before settling the sick skeleton in a more comfortable position against him. Papyrus groaned again, reaching up with one hand to grasp Grillby’s shirt.

“GRILLBY… MMMSORRY…” He mumbled before promptly passing out.

********************************

The next time he woke up he found himself back in his own bed, surrounded by clean, fluffy pillows and blankets. He stared at the ceiling, trying to piece together what had happened. Everything was so hazy. He had experienced a nightmare, and had then gotten up to go wash up, but he had to have still been dreaming because he could swear that he had seen Grillby. 

And what had happened while he was sleeping? Someone must have cleaned him up and changed his bed linens. He even had a fresh pair of shorts on. Had Sans come home while he was asleep? Listening carefully, Papyrus thought he could hear the faint chatter of the TV downstairs. That must have been it, then! Sans must have gotten home and cleaned Papyrus up, though how he had done it without waking him was truly a puzzle.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft click followed by the familiar creak of his bedroom door swinging open. Papyrus looked up to see Grillby standing in the door with a tray in his hand. On top of the tray were a couple of glasses, one of orange juice and another of water, and bowl full of something that was wafting steam into the air.

“GRILLBY!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Papyrus cried, and he started to sit up before the vertigo caused him to groan and fall back onto the bed. Despite feeling cleaner, he was obviously still very much sick, and his head throbbed at him in reproval for trying to move so quickly.

“Please stay where you are.” The soft murmur of Grillby’s voice traveled easily across the quiet room. “You’re in no condition to be out of bed.”

Despite the soft tone, Grillby’s voice carried a note of authority that Papyrus obeyed instinctively. He watched as Grillby brought the tray over to his bed and set it down on his nightstand. 

“Here, let me help you sit up.” Grillby said. He assisted Papyrus as he scooted up in the bed until his back was resting against the headboard, even fluffing and repositioning some of the pillows to properly support him. Then the flame elemental took a seat in the chair he had pulled up next to the bed. Retrieving the glass of water from the tray, he passed it to Papyrus. “Drink this. Apparently even skeletons can become dehydrated when they’re sick.”

Papyrus took the glass of water and gratefully downed half of it, the cool, slick water easing the dry heat in his skull.

“THANK YOU.” He said.

He began to hand the glass back to Grillby, but the flame elemental firmly pressed it back towards Papyrus. 

“All of it.” He insisted.

Papyrus nodded obediently before tipping the glass back and drinking the rest of the water down. The entire time, Grillby continued to watch him intently. Papyrus fidgeted. It was making him quite nervous, if he were to be honest. 

This time, when Papyrus handed back the empty glass, he thought he detected a satisfied crackle from Grillby’s flames. Placing it on the tray, Grillby then turned and picked up the steaming bowl. He was beginning to lean back in with the bowl raised when Papyrus decided to ask him a question.

“GRILLBY, WHY ARE YOU HERE? DON’T YOU HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF THE RESTAURANT?”

Grillby lowered the bowl to his lap. 

“I have a relative watching the place for me.” He explained, considering Papyrus calmly. “When your brother called me and told me you were ill, I wanted to do something to help.”

Papyrus felt the guilt well up within him.

“BUT YOU COULD GET SICK TOO!” Papyrus said.

“That is my decision, Papyrus. I care about you and wanted to help so I’m here.”He looked down at the steaming bowl in his lap thoughtfully for a few moments. “Unless, you don’t want me to be here?”

“NO! I VERY MUCH WANT YOU TO BE HERE!” Papyrus cried, clutching at the comforter in his lap “IF ANYONE SHOULDN’T WANT TO BE HERE IT’S YOU! I PROMISED YOU I’D GO ON A DATE WITH YOU AND HERE I AM SICK! I’M NOT SUPPOSED TO GET SICK ON THE DAY OF OUR IMPORTANT DATE.”

Grillby blinked at Papyrus for a few moments, startled by his words. Then, with a small sigh, he turned and put the bowl back onto the tray. Then he reached out and put his hands over Papyrus’, squeezing them gently.

“Papyrus. I would NEVER blame you for something out of your control. And while I do agree that you are very great.” Grillby paused, giving Papyrus a fond smile “You can’t do everything on your own. Do you know how worried I was when I opened your door earlier, only to have you fall into my arms and pass out?”

Papyrus gave Grillby a shocked look.

“THAT WASN’T A DREAM?!” Papyrus squeaked.

“No, it wasn’t.” Grillby affirmed, giving Papyrus’ hand another squeeze, “You fell out of your room soaked with sweat and burning up with fever. I was frantic trying to figure out what to do next.”

Papyrus flushed a bright orange.

“DOES THAT MEAN THAT YOU… THAT I…” Papyrus started, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it so he simply gestured at himself in his clean clothes and bedding. Grillby caught the meaning well enough, though, because the flames around his own cheeks flushed brighter and he looked away shyly.

“Ah… um… Well, I couldn’t leave you in soaked clothing, so I did start to get you cleaned up. I can promise you that I was… as discreet as I was able to be, and thankfully your brother arrived home before I had to decide what to do about your shorts. He took care of the rest while I changed your bed.” 

Papyrus groaned. How much more embarrassing could this get?

“I HAVE BEEN SUCH A BOTHER TO YOU BOTH, AND I STILL HAVEN’T APOLOGIZED TO SANS FOR BEING SHORT WITH HIM EARLIER.” Papyrus said mournfully, looking back up at Grillby with tears threatening to spill from his sockets. “I REALLY HAVEN’T BEEN VERY GREAT TODAY.”

“Hush.” Grillby said, giving him a stern look. “You weren’t feeling well, and you were upset about missing our date. Sans understands. That’s why he called me earlier. It was partly his idea for me to come over and help care for you. You can apologize later.”

“BUT…”

With a small huff of exasperation, Grillby leaned forward, raising his hand to cup the back of Papyrus’ skull gently and pull him into a kiss. Soft and chaste, Papyrus could still feel the tingling warmth of Grillby’s fiery lips against his teeth, and the lightheaded feeling that swept over him most definitely was not from the fever. It only lasted a moment before Grillby withdrew, giving Papyrus an artful smile.

“Now, will you listen for a moment? No matter what, I think you are the Greatest Papyrus I’ve ever known. I am dating you because I like you and for no other reason. You getting sick does not change that.”

“THANK YOU, GRILLBY” Papyrus said, trying not to sniffle.

“You can thank me by getting better so we can have that date. Your brother got some medicine and I mixed it into this rice porridge for you. It’ll help with the fever so that you can sleep better. And it should be just cool enough for you to eat at this point.”

Grillby turned and picked up the bowl again, using the spoon to stir the contents and redistribute the heat in the center of the porridge. Then he dipped out a spoonful and held it out to Papyrus. Blushing slightly, his soul quivering, Papyrus opened his mouth and let Grillby feed him. He could have insisted on feeding himself, but if he were to be honest, there was something about having the fire elemental take care of him that gave him a lovely, warm feeling in his soul. 

The rice porridge was delicious. It was mildly flavored with chicken broth, spices and leeks so that it would be easy on Papyrus’ stomach. There was no hint of the medicine that had been mixed into it. It’s warmth filled Papyrus from the inside out, stilling the chills that had been causing him to shiver constantly through their conversation, leaving him feeling pleasantly sleepy.

When the porridge was finished, Grillby helped Papyrus to lay back down and pulled the blankets up under his chin. Papyrus held his breath when he realized how close the fire elemental was to him. He could feel the moderate, reassuring warmth radiating from Grillby’s body, in no way as oppressive as the fever heat had been. The familiar scent of sandalwood and spices from earlier enveloped him once more, lulling him into a light drowse. 

He sensed more than saw Grillby pause for a moment, and then felt the faint tickle of Grillby’s breath against his forehead, followed by a tender kiss.

“Sleep well, Papyrus, and sweet dreams. I look forward to our date when you’re feeling better.” He murmured.

Full of happiness despite being ill, Papyrus fell asleep so immediately he didn’t even notice the soft click of his bedroom door as Grillby left.


End file.
